Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force, known in Japan as is the first ''Yu-Gi-Oh! installment to the PlayStation Portable gaming system by the game development company Konami, released September 14, 2006 in Japan, and November 14, 2006 in the United States. A sequel was later made, called Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2. The game was ported to the PlayStation 2, called Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: The Beginning of Destiny. Primary Information The player's character appears in a school known as the Duel Academy, and must battle his way to the top rank. Four players can duel each other at the same time through wireless connection, leading to massive team competitions. Full character models are also present for each character such as Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki) and Alexis Rhodes (Asuka Tenjouin). Far more cards have also been added into this new Yu-Gi-Oh! video game that were featured within the anime, leading for a far greater selection overall. A specific character animation will also appear after the player selects and uses a certain card. A new more advanced feature allows for the player to tag up with another player - human or computer against another person, hence the Tag Force part of the title. Because each duelist - opponent or ally each wield a completely different deck, vast more amounts of strategy are present. Due to this fact, each players' deck can revolve around the protection of their ally as well as themselves. Within wireless multi-player as well, the player is allowed to select two unique characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX universe and two unique decks. Within the Japanese version, the chosen character from Yu-Gi-Oh GX! would utter words when activating a specific card; this option was taken out within the US version for reasons unexplained. The dialogue, however, in the US version, is replaced by dub-related subtitles. The Life Point counter is also edited to represent the dubbed anime's counter, although the game uses the anime's Japanese soundtrack in both versions. Overall, around 2,400 different cards are allowed use, in which random Japanese-only cards are also in, even including random personalized cards such as "Dizzy Tiger". Another supporting factor of this game is to talk to, and experience the full specialized deck of each individual random character within Duel Academy, not just the main primary characters. The player may choose one of the random characters as his or her tag partner. The game has 3 parts. In the first part, the player goes to Duel Academy to receive a water deck and must select a partner to go for part 2. You can select a partner among Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Hufflington, Alexis Rhodes, Chazz Princeton, Bastion Misawa, and Zane Truesdale. In order to make one of them your partner, you must duel with the character, give the character sandwiches(which can be purchased from the store), and talk with them with Pharaoh the cat (to recruit him make the right decision in how to pet him or give him a sandwich). Another partner may be selected when the game is completed. In part 2, there is a tournament to receive 90 gx medals and the player must defeat the tag duelists in the finals. In part 3, the player duels against the shadow riders and Kagemaru. If the player beats them all, they will complete the game and receive the three sacred beast cards. Trivia *Another feature of this game allows you to play against tag teams with real versions of monster cards, such as Jinzo and Dark Magician Girl. External links *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force at the Konami website Category:Video games Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!